Dogs and cherry blossoms
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Sakura finds a very lonesome book as she gets her coat from her classroom, she takes a peak at it and well things just start happening. Sakura and Kakashi soon find warmth in each others embrace, will they be able to hind their relationship from the class


**AN~ Hey there readers. This is a rated M fic because later in the story there will be vulgar words and smut. Furthermore I do not own Naruto or the characters. **

**~A little thingy about this, this is the only paring I can actually stand Sakura with.  
**

**The setting is somewhere between their world and ours. They go to high school instead of doing their ninja stuff, but there is ninja stuff in the story...I think... The story is in Sakura's pov. They are all in their normal ninja outfits. The kids are about 16-17ish(I know this seems young but I have reasons to why this is), Kakashi and the other adults are about late twenties early thirties.  
**

* * *

"Kakashi," I whisper into the classroom. I'd forgotten my coat in the class room when the bell had rung. I open the door wider and walk into the classroom. It was abandon, so I silently walk into the room. I grab my jacket and was about to walk back out when something caught my eye. I walk towards Kakashi's desk. It was his book, the one he always had, Icha Icha Paradise. I look around and slowly pick it up and walk back to my desk. I sit down and actually start reading it. Instantly my body felt much hotter than it was a mere second ago. My eyes run over the words as my body felt the words.

"Such perverts," I whisper to myself. I swallow the growing lump in my throat. I look up at the closed door and back down at the book. How could Kakashi keep himself calm when reading this stuff? Kakashi, I breath in the thought of him. I had growing feelings for him, but I tried to keep them in check during class. I lay my jacket over my lap and lean forward reading the book.

"Kakashi," his name left my lips in a soft moan as my free hand touches my chest. I could feel myself growing wet between my thighs. I was no better than Kakashi and the others. I was dirty minded too. I was really getting into the story, my fingers finding my sensitive spots, as his name keeps leaving my lips unknowingly. I bring my hand back from its adventure the door creaks open.

"Sakura?" I jump up, slam the book under my coat and look up. Kakashi was at the door giving me a questioning look. "What are you doing?" I nonchalantly hug the book to my chest covered in my jacket.

"I-I forgot my jacket," I stutter as I stand up. I walk down the aisle and was about to pass Kakashi but his hand touches my tender arm, making a gasp like moan escape my lips. I curse at myself as a shudder runs through my spine. His hand was warm on my cool arm. We just stand there for a second as I catch my breath.

"Sakura," his voice made another ripple go down my spine. I felt myself soaking through my panties, oh god don't make it obvious. I curse to myself.

"Kakashi," I breath his name, I look up at him. He watches me as my breathing starts to calm.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod, I could feel my cheeks were red.

"Yeah," just as I say that my knees buckle and I'm about to land on my butt but he catches me, both his hands on me. I drop the jacket and book just as a moan escapes my lips. "Kakashi," I whisper as he slowly sits me on his cleared off desk. He walks away from me to retrieve my jacket, the book had yet to be revealed.

"No, don't," I say as he picks up my jacket, the book falling out. My hands cover my face as he picks up the book.

"Sakura, is that why?" His voice was closer.

"I-I," I stutter not knowing what I should say. I watch him walk back over to me holding his book.

"I heard you say my name," he admits. I look through my fingers. He was standing in front of me, he places his book down next to me.

"I-" I was at loss of words, my cheeks were tomato red. My whole body felt so warm. "Kakashi, I-" I start but he places his hands on my knees making it harder to think clearly. "Kakashi," he softly spreads my knees. Was I really letting this pervert touch me like this? How could I actually be letting him touch me? Because, as deep as I pushed it, I truly wanted it.

"Sakura," he breathes my name. My hands leave my face and place themselves on his shoulders, his shoulders were tense.

"Kakashi," I moan as he steps up between my knees. "I-I," I say softly. I'm a pervert, I have to be I was enjoying his touch.

"Sakura, I-" he says. "We can't. I'm sorry." He says breaking the contact and stepping back. My breath is caught in my throat.

"Kakashi," I whisper. "Please," I moan needing his warm touch now.

"I'm your teacher, I can't." He says. "You shouldn't have looked at the book. Now go." He says looking away. I stand up, and instead of walking towards the door I walk to him, taking him by surprise, I wrap my arms around him. I bury my face in his chest.

"Please Kakashi, I need you." I say into his chest. His hands rest at his sides. "Please," I plead again. I look up and I could see he was struggling against this fight. My fingers find his zipper to his jacket, with no other thought I unzip his jacket pushing it off him. I rest my hands against his chest, I could feel the heat that radiates from him. "Kakashi," I say with a teasing smile. I pull him back over to the desk. I hop up onto the desk and pull him back between my knees.

"Kakashi, I don't see you as just a teacher, I see you more than that." I can't believe that I had just blurted that out but it did feel good to say it out loud.

"I thought you liked Sasuke," he says as he places his hands on my thighs.

"No, I want you." I say looking up at him. I could see that I won, that he was going to give in. He reaches down to where his shirt and mask met, he pulls his mask up just enough so his mouth was visible. He leans down and kisses me softly as one of his hands ventures its way between my thighs, and softly touches my panties. A moan escapes my lips. Two of his fingers run up and down my panties, my lips part as a moan pushes through. "Kakashi," I moan letting myself enjoy the pleasure.

"You know if we do this you can't tell anyone?" He asks. "No one can find out."

"I know," I moan as his fingers push through my panties. He leans down, his lips push against mine. My legs wrap around his hip pulling him closer. His fingers pull my panties over so he could touch my sensitive flesh. A long moan escapes my lips as my back arches. His fingers felt rough even though he was being gentle. I lean back over to him, my lips find his. I couldn't believe this, I was actually about to give my whole self over to this man, to my homeroom teacher. My arms wrap around his shoulders. His lips slowly part mine letting his tongue enter my mouth. He leans back, making my arms slip off him, and just watches me. My cheeks heat up.

"What?" I ask breathlessly.

"Sakura, I just don't want you to make a mistake of choosing me." He says watching me. I give him a sweet smile.

"Kakashi," I hold his free hand in both of my hands. "I'm not making a mistake, you are the one I want."

"If we ever get caught we are both going to be in trouble, me for being a pedo, people will give you a hard time." He admits.

"I know," I admit. "But, I-I," I start but he leans back down and kisses me softly once again and he stands back up with a smile playing on his lips. "I don't care if they find out." I say then I pull him back closer to me.

"I'll take you to somewhere nicer," he offers. I shake my head.

"If we do that then people will definitely ask questions." I pull him down to bring his rough lips to mine. His tongue ventures the inside of my mouth as one of his hands hold the small of my back while the other one's fingers were prepping me for what was about to happen. Moans from my throat travel the length to his. My fingers were clutching his shirt. His lips part mine only so we could breath, his forehead was against mine.

"I don't have any condoms, we can't even risk you getting pregnant. At least not until your out of high school." He says kissing my forehead.

"So what this has been just a tease?" I ask upset.

"No, of course not. I need to swing by the store, and then we can go back to my place. But it'll be late, so maybe we should wait till this weekend." He says. "And if we wait till the weekend I'll be able to fancy up for you." He kisses me softly. I smile.

"Fine, it is a date then." I smile. He backs up and helps me off the desk. He walks to the door of the classroom. He peaks out the window and then brings me to the side. He leans down and gives me a final deep kiss, which includes his hands groping my butt. He leans up with a smile on his lips, he reaches for his mask and pulls it down.

"I'll see you later Sakura," he says.

"See you tomorrow sensei." I smile as I walk out, and I have retained his copy of Icha Icha Paradise under my jacket. I walk down the hall and out of the school, I can't wait till the weekend.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so long D'8**

**I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter though. If not I'm sorry that I didn't give you what you wanted.  
**


End file.
